


Facts of Life

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry face some facts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facts of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mordyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordyn/gifts).



Title: Facts of Life  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Draco and Harry face some facts.  
Word Count: 870  
Genre: Humor, romance  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for [](http://mordyn4.insanejournal.com/profile)[**mordyn4**](http://mordyn4.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday and for my dear friend [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sassy_cissa**](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/) , who needed someone to fill in at [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)**slythindor100** 's Double Entendre Friday edition, prompt: Might as well face it you're addicted to love. The quoted song is by Robert Palmer.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Facts of Life

~

_Your lights are on, but you’re not home._

~

“Potter, honestly!”

Harry looked up from his book. “What?”

“Did you forget to put up the wards again?” Draco rolled his eyes. “I swear, if your head wasn’t attached...”

Harry shrugged. “Sorry. But really, no one knows where we live, Draco. At least no one but our family and close friends.”

“And you want them dropping in unannounced?” Draco asked, waving his wand to set up the wards.

“Sure, why not?”

“Well maybe,” Draco murmured as he stalked over to Harry’s chair, “I have plans that don’t include inadvertent voyeurs. Did that occur to you?”

As Draco climbed into his lap, Harry smiled. “Oh! Well why didn’t you say so?” he asked.

“I just did.”

And then, there was no more talking for a long time.

~

_Your will is not your own._

~

“Sorry, mate, but Draco’s expecting me home any minute, and he gets testy if I’m late.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Malfoy has you on a tight leash, Harry. C’mon, live a little! Just one drink.”

Harry hesitated, but then he thought of Draco’s reaction when he showed up late with ale on his breath. He shook his head. “No, I think I’ll head home. See you this weekend, though.”

He ignored Ron’s grumbling as he prepared to Apparate home, and when he arrived, he was greeted with the sight of Draco, in nothing but low-slung sleep pants, gathering food in the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Draco grinned. “I think we need more fruit in our diet, so I thought I’d make some fruit salad.”

Harry nodded. “All right. Do you need help?”

Draco shook his head. “All you need to do is wash the dish I plan to use.”

“Okay. Which one’s that?”

Draco walked up to Harry. “That would be you, Harry,” he whispered. “Off to the shower with you. I’ll be up in a minute.”

Harry loved it when Draco cooked.

~

_Your heart sweats, and teeth grind._

~

“Draco, please...”

“Mm?” Draco licked the shell of Harry’s ear and slowed his stroke, making Harry moan. “Please what?”

“I can’t believe... we’re doing this... in public.”

Draco thrust harder, and Harry lost words.

“This isn’t public,” Draco murmured. Another thrust of his hips made Harry gurgle. “A secluded hallway is hardly public.”

“Still... anyone could walk by and see...” Harry gasped.

“It’s your fault,” Draco said. “You insisted... on wearing... that skirt. It makes your legs... look fantastic.”

“It’s a kilt, and that’s what... the invitation said.”

“Mm, well, you in a skirt makes me lose... my mind.” Draco sped up, snapping his hips as he rode Harry into ecstasy.

They both orgasmed, and as they recovered, Harry just had time to mentally thank Hermione for choosing to have the men in her wedding party wear kilts. It certainly made Draco affectionate.

~

_Another kiss and you’ll be mine._

~

“You have a one-track mind,” Harry said, watching Draco rummage through his closet.

“Hm? What is that supposed to mean?” Draco emerged with two outfits. “Green or grey?”

Harry shook his head at his fashion-obsessed boyfriend and, sauntering over, pulled Draco into his arms. “You look brilliant no matter what you wear.”

Draco smiled. “I know, but which should I wear tonight?”

Harry nipped at his lips. “How about nothing?” he suggested huskily.

“I can’t go naked to the opera,” Draco protested.

Harry began nibbling kisses into his neck. “We could skip the opera,” he suggested. “Stay home. I bet we could find something to do.”

Draco hesitated and Harry pressed his point by capturing his lips once more, engaging his tongue in a sensual duel.

“And you think _I’ve_ a one-track mind?” Draco murmured, snickering. He dropped the clothes and wrapped his arms around Harry, opera forgotten as Harry satisfied his obsession.

~

_Might as well face it you’re addicted to love._

~

Draco wriggled his hips as he danced, and Harry was hard-pressed not to chuckle. “Might as well face it you’re addicted to love!” he sang at the top of his lungs, not realizing how loud he was.

“Draco?”

Draco kept singing and swaying as he stirred the pot.

It took Harry finally walking around in front of him for Draco to spot him. He shrieked and dropped the spoon.

“Harry! Merlin, you scared me!” He was still shouting and Harry gestured to his ears.

Draco blushed and removed the earphones.

“Sorry,” Harry said, grinning. “You were pretty cute doing your little dance, though.”

Draco sniffed haughtily. “Cute? I’ll have you know that I was elegant and refined.”

“Mm, hm. Well, all I know is your arse was pretty mesmerizing. And what was that you were singing, anyway?”

“It’s some old Muggle song. Reminds me of you.” Draco smirked. “Addicted to love, just like you.”

Harry shook his head. “You’re wrong,” he purred, stepping closer.

“Oh?”

“I’m not addicted to love, I’m addicted to _you_ , Draco.”

“As you should be,” Draco replied.

Harry grabbed him. “And you’re addicted to me,” he murmured against his lips. As they sunk to the floor, snogging, the tiny voice of the singer Draco had been listening to could only just be heard. _Gonna have to face it you’re addicted to love..._

~


End file.
